statecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Archimedes of Argos
Archimedes of Argos, also known as Headmaster Archimides, is a powerful sorcerer who was part of the Alliance, and currently serves as Headmaster at the Citadel. Archimedes is one of the most brilliant minds of Panthea, and his skills in Chronomancy were instrumental in the defeat of Adelaide Georgess. He also helped form the Accords of Argos, and is a strong proponent of peaceful cohabitation between sorcerers and the magicless population. __TOC__ History Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Nulla feugiat sem laoreet, sollicitudin purus sit amet, porttitor dolor. Phasellus non malesuada tortor. Suspendisse nec leo odio. Integer eget urna vitae metus aliquet eleifend id vitae orci. Nam mattis, justo sit amet aliquam rhoncus, dui sapien porta diam, facilisis commodo nisi augue ut turpis. Fusce vehicula nisi risus, et faucibus orci sagittis id. Nullam vitae purus id risus blandit efficitur. Quisque eget metus mauris. Aliquam ullamcorper orci sit amet purus tempus, nec consequat felis pellentesque. Nunc vulputate porta urna. Sed blandit nisl et sem pulvinar, vel volutpat massa scelerisque. Curabitur lobortis elit id ullamcorper hendrerit. Nulla finibus lectus non fermentum pretium. Donec a turpis bibendum, sollicitudin odio eget, feugiat nisl. In non blandit magna. Pellentesque elementum tincidunt hendrerit. Quisque mattis elit a neque feugiat sodales. Praesent luctus sapien tortor, malesuada dapibus ante maximus eget. Cras gravida lacinia consequat. Aenean ultrices felis non tempor sollicitudin. Nullam ut vulputate mauris, at suscipit massa. Duis sit amet pulvinar nunc, eu placerat est. Donec in enim ut tellus lobortis imperdiet nec sit amet urna. Class aptent taciti sociosqu ad litora torquent per conubia nostra, per inceptos himenaeos. Nam elementum egestas metus, nec accumsan ligula laoreet sit amet. Mauris sed nisl eros. Aenean non mi luctus, posuere massa eget, varius purus. Nam mattis, metus eget convallis fringilla, ligula risus porttitor mi, eu elementum enim erat vel massa. Sed massa mi, faucibus eget euismod vel, rutrum at ex. In eleifend ultrices nisi, eget hendrerit orci. Maecenas quis ex in nibh pellentesque volutpat. Aenean eget dapibus sapien. Curabitur at urna feugiat, ornare arcu sit amet, volutpat dui. Vestibulum rutrum euismod nibh, a tincidunt tortor vestibulum a. Etiam vel leo eget ante mattis pretium. Donec pulvinar ullamcorper mollis. Fusce varius neque leo, vulputate hendrerit felis efficitur nec. Etiam at est est. Quisque sollicitudin lorem nec nulla ornare maximus. Phasellus ac risus est. Donec vitae lorem hendrerit velit tristique eleifend sit amet vel nisl. Donec non dapibus libero. Curabitur neque dui, aliquet ut vulputate vitae, egestas vel diam. Suspendisse ultrices risus ac purus faucibus interdum a eget urna. Donec orci mauris, lacinia lacinia quam et, posuere ornare dolor. Cras erat nulla, suscipit porttitor augue vel, convallis mollis justo. Mauris dictum at sem et hendrerit. Aenean ante tellus, gravida scelerisque mollis sit amet, scelerisque eget turpis. Nullam et accumsan magna, sit amet condimentum neque. Vivamus scelerisque luctus ligula nec fermentum. Vivamus iaculis faucibus nulla, vel fermentum lacus auctor congue. Nunc dignissim neque augue, et hendrerit tortor efficitur non. In vulputate leo sapien, commodo mollis arcu cursus ut. Vivamus tempus posuere magna. Duis convallis quam scelerisque justo pellentesque, sed bibendum dui mollis. Curabitur facilisis lectus sed dui auctor, vitae sagittis turpis dignissim. Vestibulum rutrum tempus eleifend. Integer in erat malesuada, dapibus metus ut, porttitor odio. Nunc eu lobortis nibh. Fusce molestie ligula eros, a maximus lorem viverra sit amet. Etiam non pharetra sapien. Duis scelerisque ex et metus dapibus dapibus. Phasellus a sodales nisi, id rhoncus sapien. Vivamus pellentesque nulla non lacus tincidunt, a pretium augue elementum. Mauris facilisis nec leo eget tempus. Mauris volutpat maximus libero, imperdiet blandit erat mollis eu. Mauris ultricies auctor elit, id placerat nunc scelerisque non. Nunc vehicula sem ut magna posuere, ac mollis orci convallis. Appearance Archimedes is a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man. He has short dark hair and a slightly-graying beard. He is normally seen in robes and carries a staff that helps him to channel his magical ability. Powers and Abilities Archimedes is a Chronomancer of unparalleled wisdom and intelligence. He has the ability to peer into the past and future, and with great concentration, has displayed the ability to control the flow of time. Category:Sorcerers